Lemurboy123's Missing Videos
lemurboy123 (Jacob Lenard in real life) is the one of popular users on the Internet who best known for creating the cartoon series Mugman. Many don't know that lemurboy12 was his old account in YouTube that created in February 26, 2008. In April 2010, he forgets his password, had to created the new account called lemurboy123 and abandoned the old account. In October 2010, he found out that his live steam account still has his old email account for his old YouTube account and uploaded the three final videos. One of lemurboy12's final videos, he claims that he can uploaded videos faster in lemurboy123 than his old account. He closed the old account sometime in 2011 because he now hates all his old videos that he made. Jacob Lenard has refused to reuploaded his missing videos from both his old account and the new account. Some videos are uploaded before and after closure of lemurboy12. Some videos also went missing on the new account such as a Blockland video and all his SFM videos. UPDATE 6/23/2015: The SFM videos were back in lemurboy123. As of June 23, 2015, No known copies of the other videos of both lemurboy12 and lemurboy123 have resurfaced. UPDATE 2/2/2019: '''A video by lemurboy12 has been discovered. As of February 2, 2019, A new video was discovered from a simple youtube search. The repost was uploaded in 2009 by warc9 and was uploaded here by Bruna86. '''UPDATE 5/30/2019 As of June 30, 2019, it turns out that the video "This video will affect IQ" was 'not '''deleted and has been on his renamed lemurboy123 account for almost a decade! The video has been uploaded here by Bruna94. Found Videos NOTE: 1 Video got deleted by cartoonwoody. lemurboy12 Youtube Poop - Bob Just Wants A Nuke (lemurboy123 Reupload) THE MOST EPIC POKEMON BATTLE EVER! DUB CONTEST Heavy and Scout Boring Day.wmv|a fan dub of the jim and joe video. made 2 years before he closed his account Expensive Hat Ray's face O o ScatmanMario64 And Fleskhjerta Lemurboy12's DUB THIS Happy birthday Lemurboy12 YouTube Poop - SUPER FINAL LEGEND OF SONIC KONG DOES (recreation cilp)|A fan-made recreation cilp from YouTube Poop - SUPER FINAL LEGEND OF SONIC KONG DOES. Lemurboy12's ''Mount Wii Remote plush video dubbed. Penguin really can't swim Contest entry Lemurboy 12's Noob Shooter Game Music Vid This video will affect IQ lemurboy123 Lost Videos lemurboy12 * Pokemon plush video * Roblox Balloon Fight * MARIO's HEAD SINGS OUT OF TUNE * Lemurboy's Pointless Stream - More Crap * Lemurboy's Pointless Stream - Crap * I'm Not Dead! But... (last video few months before Jacob Lenard closed his old account.) * Super Mario 64 Color Codes http://web.archive.org/web/20080719210325/http://youtube.com/user/lemurboy12 * Ideas For Future Roblox Releases * FAT * OLD UNFINISHED CARTOON - The Ski Lift * CHINCHILLA IS A FORCED FAD * Noob GET DOWN! * POST YOUR ANNOTATIONS HERE * Responding to comments from fans * What's in the door? * My First Roblox Movie * Cheeseburgers * Goomba Randomness * Pokehmawn * NO MP3 FOR YOU!!!! * THIS VIDEO HAS A TITLE * The Most Epic Fall In Robloxia * A Little Something For My Fans * The Goomie And Legocat5 Show * O_O * Goomie After Drinking Coffee * The Box * A Note * HOLY CRAP * My New Parakeet (Dead) * TIMON SINGS ABOUT ICE CAP ZONE * More Reversed Spongebob * Even more Reversed Spongebob * Bad Roblox Ads Gameintary http://web.archive.org/web/20100316062725/http://www.youtube.com/user/lemurboy12 * Gameintary - Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures * Gameintary - Mappy * Gameintary - Frogger * Gameintary - Q*bert (PlayStation) * Gameintary - Pokemon Stadium 2 Minigames Skipped Part * Gameintary - Pokemon Stadium 2 Minigames YouTube Poop * YouTube Poop - SUPER FINAL LEGEND OF SONIC KONG DOES * Youtube Poop: Kirby's O_O Land * Youtube Poop: Wario Ware Kirby's Microgames * Youtube Poop: BILLIE MEIS HEAR * Youtube Poop: Lemurs On Drugs * Youtube Poop: Agent PP * Youtube Poop - The Penguin that couldn't Swin http://web.archive.org/web/20090519031627/http://www.youtube.com/user/lemurboy12? * Youtube Poop: FAT WALKER http://web.archive.org/web/20080719210325/http://youtube.com/user/lemurboy12 * Youtube Poop: Strong Bad Has Issues * Youtube Poop: K.K. SLIDER HAS PROBLEMS * Youtube Poop: HOT DOG * Youtube Poop: MORE HOT DOGS * Youtube Poop Lazer Collection * Youtube Poop: WAKE UP Jim and Joe PowerPoint * PowerPoint Cartoon - Noob VS Button * PowerPoint Cartoon - Cerebrusizer * PowerPoint Clouds * PowerPoint Game: Goomba * TylerMcBride Is Evil * Expensive Hat Ray * Weegee Divebomb & Tires * Confusion * Kool Aid * Five Bucks Roblox Craziness * Roblox Craziness Ep.1 * Roblox Craziness Ep.2 * Roblox Craziness Ep.3 * Roblox Craziness Ep.4 Sprite Randomness * Sprite Randomness Ep.1: The Goomba * Sprite Randomness Ep.2: Kirby Fails At Disguise * Sprite Randomness Ep.3: Too Fast! * Sprite Randomness Ep.4: Peppy the Idiot * Sprite Randomness Ep.5: Wrong Pellet * Sprite Randomness Ep.6: Link Goes Rafting * Sprite Randomness Ep.7: Kirby Loses * Sprite Randomness Ep.8: Mr Resetii has had ENOUGH * Sprite Randomness Ep.9: Another Goomba Roblox Shorts * Roblox Shorts Ep.1 * Roblox Shorts Ep.2 * Roblox Shorts Ep.3 * Roblox Shorts Ep.4 * Roblox Shorts Ep.5 * Roblox Shorts Ep.6 * Roblox Shorts Ep.7: Starblox * Roblox Shorts Ep.8: The Famous get Pwned * Roblox Shorts Ep.9: Super Smashed Bros Brawl * Roblox Shorts Ep.10 * Roblox Shorts Ep.11 * Roblox Shorts Ep.12 * Roblox Shorts Ep.13: Too Many BloxBeans * Roblox Shorts Ep.14: The Bulborb * Roblox Shorts Ep.15: Backflip * Roblox Shorts Ep.16: Crushed * Roblox Shorts Ep.17: Clones * Roblox Shorts Ep.18 * Roblox Shorts Ep.19 * Roblox Shorts Ep.20 * Roblox Shorts Ep.21: Calling Goomie Stupid lemurboy123 * Super Mario Arena Trailer! * Pokemon Snap and Hey You Pikachu - Pokemon Voice Clips * Spongebob I'm Your Biggest Fanatic Reversed * Spongebob I Was A Teenage Gary Reversed * Super Mario Arena * Spongebob Hooky Reversed * Pokemon Crystal/HeartGold Game Corner Duet * Pokemon Crystal/HeartGold Route 27 Duet * Creepy Bunny * YYYYYYES! * Snowman's Bad Day * Helium * Pumkin is Hungry! * Pumbob Runner * Scrapped Mugman Cartoons * Scrapped Mugman Cartoons 2 * Mugman Opening Sequence Images Lemurboy12 PowerPoint.png 249ff7296e1bec53df3843b61e3f26c4.png 8f759b9767d061c36c8a3aa7ceefd593.png a020aaa75793f75cabe368e5fc8f65bc.png Category:Lost Internet Media Category:Lost YouTube Category:Partially Lost Media